


Sleipnir

by WildAdapted



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets pregnant and needs to inform his parents. Based on the actual Norse myth about the origin of Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor-verse

            This was going to be awkward, Loki knew that, but it was something that had to be done. Looking at himself in the mirror, he practiced what he would say when he spoke to his parents and Thor. “Mother, father, brother. I am with child.”

            The words seemed hallow to him. A hand absentmindedly touched his lower abdomen where his future child grew. “It is either now or never.” He muttered, straightening his hair.

            The walk to Gladsheim, where he knew his family would be, felt like eternity. Loki entered the vast hall of his father, and as he predicted Odin and Thor stood by Odin’s throne deep in conversation. Frigga was not there, but calling her was far from an issue. “Father, brother.” Loki called, gaining their attention.

            “Loki, my boy! Is all well?” Odin asked, _‘He is in a fair mood’_ Loki thought.

            “If possible, father, I wish to speak with yourself, Thor, and mother.”

            “What is wrong, brother? What ails you?” Thor asked, worry laced in his voice.

            “Father, if you can call mother here I will explain.”

            It did not take long for Lady Frigga to arrive in Gladsheim, and soon the small family congregated around Odin’s throne.

            Loki took a deep breath, as all eyes were on him. “Father, mother, Thor. As you may recall the incident with the builder with whom we had qualm.”

            “Which builder?” Thor asked.

            “The one seeking Lady Freyja’s hand, the sun, and the moon in return for building a barrier for our enemies.”

            “Ah, yes.” Replied Odin, “Was it not you who allowed him to have aid from his horse, which had almost cost us the bargin?”

            “It was, father. And as you recall, I distracted Svaðilfari to prevent the builder from having aid.”

            “Then I killed the man.” Said Thor. “What is this about, brother?”

            Again Loki took a deep breath, “As you may recall, when I distracted Svaðilfari I turned into a mare.” He paused, no one spoke. “Mother, father, Thor. I am with child.”


End file.
